Life Turned Upside Down
by Tranquill MoonBunny
Summary: Serena is Sailor Moon and wondering who her caped crusader is, the new President's Daughter trying to deal with the Vice President's Son (darien), and a 16 year old teenager wanting to find the man in her dreams. Nothing strange at all!
1. prologue

Hello everyone, this is the first story I have ever shown to the world. So don't be to mean, ok! Thank you. I hope you enjoy it, my friends sure did.  Anyways on with the story.

Oh yea, almost forgot! As many of you may have already come to this sad but true conclusion, I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any of these characters! So please don't come after me.  I'm just a lowly high school student with no money. Thank you for listening, or at least reading this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life turned upside down"

  By: Nikki

Chapter 1 

     [Saturday evening- Serena's birthday]

"So, Bunny, how does it feel to finally be 14? You're finally the same age as the rest of us!" Lita said

"Oh, it feels great!" Serena answered happily

"Well, Im surprised that your parents let you spend your birthday with us, instead of with them!" Amy commented

"Yea, I know what you mean Amy.  I was shocked myself. But my parents didn't look to happy when I told them. Of course, they haven't looked happy all week!"

"What do you mean, Bunny?" Raye asked, as she came back into the room with more popcorn.

"Oh nothing really, just they have just been looking down in the dumps! My dad has been on the phone a lot, calling the U.S.! Today he was on the phone from 8am to 1pm, talking to an old friend of his, Dr. Shilds! I was kinda surprised, because we don't actually hear from him often.  I think the only times he's called, is when we are gona move!" Serena stated sadly

"Oh, I hope that's not it, we all would miss you way to much!" Mina said

"Me too!" Serena said

"Well, let's change the subject. This is too gloomy a subject for a birthday party. Let's liven it up a little, hu!" Lita said and put on a smile, she then reached behind her to turn on the music.

"Yea, your right Lita!" they all answered back

Amy was the one to start the next conversation.

"Hey, I've heard of Dr. Shilds. Isn't he a well known doctor in the States!"

"Yea, he and my dad go way back! I use to see him a lot when I was little, before we moved to London." said Serena

"Hey, doesn't he have a son?" Mina asked, getting interested as the conversation turned to guys.

"Yea, David or Danny, isn't it?" Lita asked

"It's Darien!" Serena stated, getting a little frustrated at the mention of the name.

"I've heard of him! I've come across his name a couple a times in his father's magazine interviews. It seems that he want to follow in his father's footsteps. I also hear he is very cute!" Amy blushed

"Ya right, Darien Shilds is not cute! He is rude and annoying!" Serena said, riled up 

"And how would you know?" Raye and Mina asked in unison, curious as to their friend's reaction

"Ugg, because I use to know him. Our mom's use to make us play together when we were kids. We were never really close, he was always mean to me. My mother claimed it was just a _faze_. Of course this _faze, as she called it, lasted a year and a ½. I bet it would have lasted longer if I had stayed. I moved, as you know, when I was 5. He was only 7, though._

   He had the most annoying nick names for me, though, I will never forget a certain one which made fun of my hairdo! But Imp not going to say it, so that Pyro here (Raye), can add it to her list." Serena said, everyone laughing as Raye "humped".

"Well, I don't know about you, but if Amy thinks he's cute, then by the planets, he has to be Zeus, himself !" Mina stated, with hearts in her eyes.

" So Bunny, where's Luna? I haven't seen her or Artimas all day!" Amy asked

"Oh, they are a head quarters, looking up Info. On the Nega-sleeze."

"Well, at least they are getting along with each other!" Raye stated

"Seriously, I think Artimas has a crush on Luna!" Mina said slyly

" How cute!" Serena cried

"Hey, let's get back to the party!"~Lita

"Yea, Party Time!!!!!" All the girls cheered

     The rest of the party was a total blast, and went on till around 11 at night, when everyone decided it was time to go home.

          [Serena-At home- later that evening]

     Serena sat on her bed, looking at all her presents, that she had received.  But the best one, had to be the Journal, she was given by the girls.  As her friends, they knew her love for moons and stars. So they had gone to a paper store, and had a journal specially made.  On the cover it had a large silver crescent moon, and small silver shooting stars, placed on a blue, almost black, background.  It was beautiful.  And on the inside, in the corner of each page, a single red rose stood out.

     She would have preferred to just look at it, but decided, it would be better to write in it.  So this is what she wrote:

       _   Dear Journal, _

_     Hi, my name is Serena Thomson, or like everyone calls me, Bunny.  I am 14 years old, and I was born in the __United States__.  My family and I have lived in a lot of different places in the last 9 years, but for the past 5 years, we have lived in __Tokyo__.  I have a younger brother, Sammy, who sometimes believe is actually the "spawn of Satan."(He-he) My parents are Ken and Irene.  I enjoy living here and spending time with my best friends, Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye!_

_     Lita Kino comes from a long line of cooks.  She is the best cook I know! She is an only child and lives with her dad, Robert Kino, who happens to be a well known cook throughout __Japan__.  They own a chain of restaurants which Lita will hopefully, one day, run._

_     Mina Aino is practically my twin.  We look a lot alike.  We both have blue eyes, and long blond hair, except her eyes and hair are a little lighter then mine.  Mina's Dad and Mom are both famous actors.  Which she hopes to someday be._

_     Amy Mizuno was the first friend I made, when I moved to __Tokyo__.  She is the brightest of all of us, at least I think so.  She hopes to one day be a doctor, like her mother.  She really helped me when it came to school.  I use to get really low grades, until Amy started helping me.  I just like to brag that my lowest grade in the last 4 ½ years, has been a B+!( Not to mention, my parents are overjoyed as well)_

_     And last, but not least, my friend Raye Hino! Raye's father is a politician and travels a lot so she stays with her mom.  Raye has a temper, but it has dyed down a lot since I got here.  Of course I'm not saying that we don't fight.  I mean, I'd think, the world would come to an end, if she and I didn't argue at least once, each day.  _

_     Secretly, we are all known as the Sailor scouts, who fight for love and justice.  I'm known as Sailor Moon, the leader of the Scouts.  Raye is mars, she's are fire reading girl, which means she is very good at sensing evil vibes.  Amy in Mercury, she's the brains of the operation.  Lita is Jupiter, and the toughest one of all of us, at least that's what I think.  Then there's Mina, who was known before us a Sailor V, but is now known as Sailor Venus.  We have been fighting for about two years, my cat, Luna, was the one who got us all in to this.  And just so you understand, she can talk.  Luna is almost like a second mother to me, except she nags more than my real Mom. (He-he)_

[In the background, Serena's scout communicator goes off]

_Well gata run, time to go fight some yoma scum. _

_ _Bunny__

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well that's that.  Until next chapter, which is already uploaded, so you can go ahead and skip this boring entry from the writer. Bye Bye!


	2. Saying goodbye

   Well I'm back, and I can conclude from the fact that you are reading this second part, that you must have somewhat enjoyed the first chapter. This story has already, thankfully, been written in full, so it should not be that hard for me to enter new chapters on a daily basis, unless, my teachers are really mean one day. 

AS I SAID BEFORE, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON (in all its glory) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life turned upside down"

  By: Nikki

Chapter 2

          [Sunday Morning-After breakfast]

"Serena, Sammy, stay seated. I have something I need to tell you." Ken said to his children

"Whats up, Dad?" Sammy asked

"I have some bad news, kids. I've been called back to the United States!"

"Well, how long will you be gone?" Serena questioned, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Well, I think it's permanently! Look, kids, your Mom and I have already discussed it, and if it is permanent, then we have no other choice, then to move back to the U.S.!"

"No, I like it here! Isn't there anyway for us to stay?" Serena frantically asked

"I'm sorry, Sweet Heart, but there is nothing we can do! Your father has been on the phone all week trying to find someway to stay here, but there was no luck!" Irene said to her daughter

"That is so unfair!" Sammy finally spoke up

"We know, but we are just going to have to deal with it!" Irene said

          [Later that day, Serena called all the girls, and told them to come to her house, for an 

          Emergency scout meeting!]

     Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, Luna, and Artimis, all gathered around on the floor and the bed, in Serena's room. They all waited impatiently, for Serena to speak.

"Guys, I have something to tell you! You know how yesterday, I told you about how my parents have been so gloomy?" Serena stated

"Yea, we remember! What about it?" Mina asked

"Well, I found out why?"

"Well why?" Raye said, kinda annoyed at Serena's stalling

"We're moving!" Serena stated crying

"What? Where?" the girls shouted in unison

"We have to move back to the U.S.! My dad has been called back!"

"When are you moving?" Amy asked sadly

"In two ½ weeks!" Serena answered, still crying on Lita's shoulder

"Oh, Bunny, You can't move! We'll miss you to much!" Lita said

"I'll miss you guys too!"

"Well, there is always the Internet! No matter what, we can always talk through the Internet!" Mina stated trying to sound cheerful, but failing miserably. 

"Yea, we all have our lab tops!" Raye stated

"Well, you guys are right! I guess it could be worse! But what about the scouts, will you guys be able to handle it without Sailor Moon!"

"We'll worry about that later! Until then, I've got a great idea, Guys! Let's throw Bunny, a going away party!" Raye said excitedly

"Oh, that's a great idea!"~everyone

"Oh, that'll be so much fun! And it'll help to cheer us all up, and not just me!" Serena said happily

          [Two weeks later, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy, threw Serena/Bunny a going away party]

"Oh, this is so great, guys! I can't believe you did all this for me!"

"It was nothing, Bunny! You're our friend, and leader, and we wanted to do this for you!" Amy said

"Thank you guys! I love it!"

"Well, next up, PRESENTS!!"

"That's or Bunny!" the girls all laughed in unison

"Here Bunny, this is from me and my mom!" Amy handed over a box with stars and moons wrapping

"Oh, thanks Amy, I love it! I always wanted a portable CD player! And it even has a little Bunny sticker on the top, how cute! Amy, I'll always think of you, when ever I use it!"

"Your welcome!"

     The rest of the night was very fun for Serena. It really helped cheer her up! She also received a huge stuffed Bunny from Mina! It was pink and had an orange bow. Raye and her mom gave her a beautifully handcrafted music box, which played the loveliest tune she had ever heard! (Just so you know, the tune is the star locket tune) And last, Lita gave her a thick book of recipes, which all happen to be Serena's favorite dishes, and a very expensive camera. The camera was so she could take pictures of the U.S. and send them to the girls.

     After all the gifts were opened, they enjoyed a delicious cake made by the fabulous Lita! Then the stayed up late and talked about all the stuff that had happened since Serena had been in Tokyo! Around 10 o'clock, the next morning, Serena said her good byes and left for home.

          [Three Days later!!-At the Airport]

"Bye, guys, I'm going to miss you all, so much!" a crying Serna said to her crying friends

"Bye Bunny, we'll all miss you, too!" Raye said

"Bunny, promise that you'll write us as soon as you've settled in, ok!" Mina stated

I promise!"

"Serena, honey, the plane is boarding! We have to go now!" Irene came up to her and dragged her to the gate door.

"Bye, Mina, good luck with the acting, ok. Bye Lita, never stop cooking, ok! (He-he) Bye Raye, I'm going to miss your temper. Stay just the way you are! (Sniff-sniff) Bye Amy, keep up the good grades. I'm going to miss you guys so much!" (Sniff-sniff)

"Serena, you'll talk to them in a few days, it's not like you will never hear from them again!" her dad stated

"I know, dad!" (Sniff-sniff)

"Bye Bunny!" All the girls said yelling to her from the gate door.

That's it for now. You will have to wait for the next thrilling adventure with Serena, until I can donate some time to this wonderful project.  Don't worry, I swear it gets better. Please don't be mean in my reviews,  STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK MY BONES, BUT WORDS WILL KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   Sorry, just kidding! But try not to you know like kill my passion for writing, he he. Bye Bye


	3. Conversations and discussions

Hey, this is the next installment of Life turned upside down. I really can't think of anything to say right now, so I will let you enjoy this chapter without the long annoying intro that all us writers seem to like to put in. No offence to some of those intros. I sometimes think they are funny myself, But move along readers, ENJOY! 

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Life turned upside down"

  By: Nikki

Chapter 3

          _Dear Journal, _

_     It has been over two months since I moved back to the __U.S.__! In a way, it is kind of neat. (Like I said ,"Kinda" neat.) Of course I still miss my friends back in __Tokyo_! And surprisingly, I also miss being Sailor Moon, and kicking yoma ass! (He-he) I miss hanging out with the girls, and our study sessions, that were really just gossip sessions. I have made a lot of friends, but none that I can really connect with. My grades are a lot better, and I'm actually getting all A's (It is a miracle, at least that's what Raye says.) I talk to the girls, every weekend, but it just isn't the same.  __

_     Surprisingly, there has only been one negaverse attack since I left. The girls and the cats think it means they are getting tired. (I wish) I think, its not just coincidence that the attacks stopped the day after I left. I think they know I'm not there. I think they are planning a big attack.  Boy, I really hope I'm wrong. Well, on to happier notes._

_     Well, I have some big news that makes me happy and kinda wired! I finally found out why my dad and us had to move back here. My dad is going to run for president of the __United States__! I was in shock for quite some time. When I told the girls, they were shocked too, but they all thought it was neat. I'm still not sure, though! Oh well!_

_ Bunny_

_P.S._

_The most terrible news is that my dad is making Dr. Shilds, his vice president, if he wins! That means meeting up wit the annoying baka, __Darien_! "Ahhhhhh"__

          [Almost 2 years later- after moving- Internet]

MoonBunny /Serena- "Hey guys, have you heard the great news?"

MercuryIce /Amy- "Nope, what?"

MoonBunny- "My Dad has been elected president! He won! Isn't that cool?"

Aphrodite /Mina- "That's great! Tell your dad congrats, for all of us!"

MoonBunny- "Thanks guys, I'll tell him later!"

MarsFire /Raye- "So is Darien there!"

MoonBunny- "Nope, I'm surprised though! He is still in Boarding school! I'm so glad I never                          had to go away for school!"

JupiterThunder /Lita- "I would think he would be there for the election! So you guys still haven't net! WOW!"

MoonBunny- "I really couldn't care less, whether we meet or not!"

MarsFire- "What ever, Bunny!"

MoonBunny- "I don't! He is probably ugly and conceited!"

MercuryIce- "I've heard that he is very nice and he is handsome!"

MoonBunny- "Well, anyways, I will get to see him for Christmas!"

Aphrodite- "Well, that's good! So can you wait? It is only a week away!"

MoonBunny- "Trust me I can wait!"

MoonBunny- "So hows scout business? Luna keeps begging me to ask! By the way, she also says she misses Artimis!"

Aphrodite- "How cute." Tell her, Artimis, misses her a lot, too!"

MarsFire- "Well, SCOUT BUSINESS, is doing the same as always, "NOTHING"!" I'm kinda getting sick of it! Not that I like the attacks, but its starting to get annoying, having nothing to do at the scout meetings except listening to Mina babble on about her new crushes."

JupiterThunder- "I agree. No offence Mina."

Aphrodite- "Well, too bad, I'm offenced. (Huff)"

MercuryIce- "I'm rally starting to think the negaverse has given up. I mean there hasn't been a single attack since the day after you left, and that has been two years!"

MoonBunny- "I don't know Amy. I have a strange feeling were going to see them pretty soon… Well, g2g, bye everyone!"

(Everyone)- "bye Bunny, talk to ya later!"

          [Darien- at boarding school, in Europe]

"So Dar, what's up?" Andrew asked. He was young, slightly built, tall, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He was the same age as his friend, which was 18 years old.

"Oh, fine, I think I aced all my midterms!" Darien answered back to his best friend. Darien, was slightly taller then Andrew. He was built rather nicely, with dark ebony black hair, and stormy ocean blue eyes. Both Friends were very handsome.

"I can't believe we'll be going home in a week. You'll get to see your old girlfriend again, huh! (He-he)" Andrew said slyly. "I hear she turned into quite a looker!"

"I doubt that, she's probably ugly and very conceded! And she was never my girl friend!"

"My sources tell me she is very sweet1"

"Oh well, we'll find out next week won't we, since our dads are making us go to that stupid Christmas party." Darien Said

"Well, at least we will still be able to hang out."

"Yea, well it's almost lights out. Night Drew!"

"Night Dar!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello again! I would just like to make the fact known that the chapters do get longer, I know they are kinda short right now. Bye Bye


	4. The Christmas mascurade

Im doing this I one big swoop. The first four chapters have already been typed and ready for a long time, so its been easy to upload these quickly, but it may take alittle more time from now on. I try really hard to do this quickly. 

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS (though I truly wish I did. But enough of my wishful thinking! You get the point, don't you? Someone else owns it, and they are a lot happier then I am!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life turned upside down"

  By: Nikki

Chapter 4

          [Christmas Eve- 1st meeting]

MarsFire- "So have you seen HIM yet! Huh huh?"

MoonBunny- "Nope, but I'm most likely to see him tonight at the Christmas Masquerade!" 

MercuryIce- " So, Bunny, what are you going to wear?"

MoonBunny- "I'm not sure, I'm going shopping later today!"

Aphrodite- "I wish we could go with you. I miss our mall trips. You have to send pics., that's an order!"

MoonBunny- "Stop, your going to make me cry."

                       "Well, guys, I have to go, ok. I'll talk to you right after the party. Love ya, Bye!"

(Everyone)- "Bye, Bunny!"

          [After shopping for 3 hrs, Serena finds the perfect dress.]

          [Later at the start of the party.]

     Serena walked slowly down the grand staircase. One might have thought she was just showing off, but all she really wanted was to get down the stairs without tripping and falling down the stairs. Plus, she wanted to look and act graceful tonight.

     She wore a long silver dress which had a tight bodice and a puffy skirt.  Her skirt floated around her, flowing down, and dragging on the floor behind her. The dress was so long in front, that it caused her to have to pick it up, in order to walk.

     Since it was a masquerade, Serena had attached small, delicate, silver wings, to the back of her dress.  She was an Angel.  To add to the effect, she left her ankle long, golden hair down. She had silver body dust on her arms and a little on her face.  Along with her hand made, rime stone studded, silver mask, she looked beautiful.

{Darien}

 "Darien, dear, it is almost time to go. Are you ready?" Darien's Mom, Lydia, asked.

"Yes, Mom, I'll be right down!" Darien answered back, while looking in the mirror one last time.

     Darien had decided on something simple. He wore a black tuxedo with a long black cape, with red satin lining. Along with the ensemble, he wore a simple white mask. He looked tall, dark, and mysterious, just the way he liked. (Picture Tuxedo Mask without the top hat)

{Serena- An hour later}

'Boy this is boring! I'm stuck at this party with a lot of old people. And all the young ones are way too young. They are practically telling me to baby-sit. I thought this party was going to be cool. So far I haven't seen one person my age. I really wish the girls were here.'

     As Serena stepped out onto the balcony, for some fresh air, she got a negative vibe.

"There's going to be trouble!" Serena said to no one, as she looked around for any sign of the generals. "Boy, now I really wish the girls were here!" She whispered nervously to herself.

     All of a sudden she felt a hand on her arm. She jumped and gave a little scream, then turned around. There stood a very well built young man in a black tuxedo, cape, and white mask. He looked to be only just a little bit older then her.

{Darien- a little time before}

     'Boy, this is boring. I haven't seen anyone my age here. Man, why did Andrew have to get sick. Now I'm stuck here with no one to talk… Wait who is that.  She looks like a beautiful angle. Wait a sec, maybe because she is an angle-costume- duh. But she does look young.

     Darien followed her onto the balcony.

"Miss." He said, but she just kept walking.

"Miss. Excuse me." And to make sure she heard him, he reached out and gently grabbed hold of her arm.  She gave a little jump and gave a small scream, before turning around to face me.

'She's more beautiful close up.'

{Both}

"Oh sorry, you kinda scared me!" Serena said

'Boy her voice is like little bells, it is so nice.' Darien thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just wondering, uhh, if you might want to…Dance!" Darien responded.

"Well, I guess so, if you really don't mind sore feet! (He-he)"

     Darien held out his hand and Serena gently placed her small hand in his. Just then, Serena had a flashback, from sometime she didn't know.

_     (Flashback)_

     She gave her hand to a masked man. They walked in from the balcony and into a large ball room with many people dancing.  She was wearing a long white dress with gold trimming. (Think of her Princess dress) As she looked around, she saw an older women with silvery long white hair, done exactly like Serena's. As the women smiled, reality came smashing back in.

      _(End)_

     Serena found herself on the dance floor with the masked stranger. She wondered, the rest of the dance, about what the flashback could have meant. 'Could it have something to do with my past?'

     All of a sudden Serena was swept off the dance floor. Serena looked up at the young man, and he looked down at her. At that moment their eyes met, and Serena saw eyes.  They were stormy ocean blue, opposite from her peaceful sky blue ones.

     They continued walking, and as they reached the gardens, Darien started up a simple conversation.

"So, I never asked your name!"

"Oh, it's Bunny… Well really that's just everyone's nickname for me. My friends, back home, gave it to me, but it's really catchy, and my parents started to call me it to. Of course my little brother still prefers to call me other names. If you know what I mean?"

"Sorry, nope. I'm an only child!"

"Oh, lucky you. Well I mean names like stupid, baka, Ondigo Atama."

"What's Ondigo Atama mean?"

"It's Japanese for dumpling head… So what's your name?"

"Dar!"

"So how old are you?"

"18, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm 16."

"So why are you here?" Darien asked 

"Oh, my parents. I also thought this party would be fun, but so far you're the first young person I've seen all night. Why are you here?"

"Oh, my parents made me come. They are friends of the host?"

"Oh, who are your parents, maybe I know them?"

"Oh, they're Dr. Robert and Linda Shilds!"

"What???"

'Oh no, those are Darien's parents. Oh No!!" – Serena

"Yeh, my dad's going to be the new Vice President!"

"That by any chance, wouldn't make you Darien Shilds?"

"Yeh, have we met before!"

"No, No, No, No. (He-he)!" Serena said quickly

"Well it's been a very nice evening, I have to go now. Well bye!"

"Wait!!" Darien tried to stop her, but she Serena had already run off.

'Boy, that girl can run fast! I didn't think it possible in such a big dress!' Darien thought, shocked.

(Keep in mind that they still have their masks on.)

{Serena}

'Oh my goodness! That was DARIEN! Boy was I wrong about him. Well at least he didn't find out my real name. (He-he)!"

     All of a sudden, Serena heard a scream. It sounded like a little girl. Serena picked up her shirt a little and grabbed her Moon Locket from around her ankle. Then she ran as fast a she could, using her Sailor Moon instincts to take her to the spot of the attack.

      When she got there, there was the ugliest monster she had ever seen. 'And it stinks! Oh no, there's the little girl!' Serena transformed as quickly as she could, "MOON PRISIM POWER!!!"

{Darien}

"What the Hell? What was that?" Darien said as he heard a scream from somewhere in the garden. 

     All of a sudden he felt a tugging pain and began to run faster and faster, as if something were pulling him. When it finally stopped, he found himself in a large rose garden. That was when he caught sight of the monster. He felt like running as far away as he could, but then he noticed a little girl right in front of it. He would have ran, picked her up, and gotten to the house, but instead he saw a flash of blue, white, and gold swoop down from a tree and grab the little girl. 

     She stopped and looked around, then she spotted him. The young lady, in the short uniform, ran over and handed the child over to him.

"Take her inside, now!"

     Darien just stared at her. He couldn't speak.

"Please Darien! TAKE HER INSIDE!"

     The girl, who somehow knew his name, turned quickly and jumped up into a tree. Before he ran off to the house, he heard her say something, though.

"I stand for Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon! You ruined my somewhat perfect night, and you're going to pay. You are Moon Dust!"

     Darien listened a little longer, then the girl started to squirm and cry in his arms, so he had no other choice then to go back to find the little girl's parents. 'Why was she so calm with that girl Sailor Moon?"

[Serena/ a.k.a. Sailor Moon]

'Oh, boy, this ones strong. Of course it might have something to do with the fact that I haven't fought anything in over TWO YEARS!'

'I wonder if they knew I was here. That's the only explanation I can think of. I guess the scouts were wrong!'

'Well, the only thing I can do is use the moon wand. DAMEIT, I hate being the only one without power.'

"MOON COSMIC POWER"

     All of a sudden a blinding flash of light streamed from the stick in her hands. It was bright enough to illuminate the whole garden, and could be seen back at the house. But as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

{Darien}

     Darien ran as fast as he could back to the spot where he had seen "Sailor Moon"! But all he found, when he got there, was Bunny, the girl he had been with earlier. He went up to her, while looking around. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it. The fourth chapter is done and in the sight of all you strangers.  Please tell me what you think. 

I will hopefully have the fifth chapter out in a day or two. Thanks for reading, bye bye.


	5. Late night talks

Here it is, the next installment in the Life turned upside down series. Thanks to all who reviewed me. It warms my heart to know end, knowing you all do care. He he, Anyways, on with the story, Enjoy!

P.S.

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS. THANK YOU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life turned upside down"

By: Tranquill MoonBunny

Chapter 5

[Narrator]

Serena had quickly powered down and was dusting herself off when Darien showed up again! All she could think was 'Oh no, not Darien! Anybody but him!'

"Oh…Hi….well I have to go now, bye!" Serena tried to run for her life.

"Wait, Bunny, didn't you notice the fight that just happened?"

 Darien was very confused at this point. Where could the mysterious girl have gone? And why was Bunny here?

Serena stood stone still, not knowing what to say.

 'Could he have guessed? Is he planning on blowing my secret? What will my mother say? What will they do to me? I DON'T WANT TO BE DICECTED AND STUDIED! .... HOLD IT! Calm down Serena! There is probably nothing to worry about! Just play innocent!' 

"Yea I did! Boy was it scary! So scary that I think ill go inside now! Bye" 

"Uh, ok!" was all that Darien could answer. 

"Oh , by the way, some weird girl came up to me and told me to tell you THANK YOU! I think her name was…saber, no…saint, nope that's not it either…hm…oh yea, SAILOR MOON! Bye!"

      Serena ran as fast as she could towards the house, leaving Darien to ponder the crazy experience he had just had, while he "walked" back to the house.

      When Serena reached the balcony stairs, she raced up them, only to find her mother waiting at the top, for her.

      {Serena's POV}

"Dear, where have you been? I have been searching all over for you?"

"Oh, I was just taking a walk in the gardens, that's all Mom!"

"Oh, ok!"

"Mom, I'm really tired, can I please go to bed?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the rest of the party? I know how you enjoy opening your presents at midnight!"

 "Yea, I'm just really not up to it! It's been a long night!"

"Well, if that's what you want dear….But…before you go, I just want you to meet someone!"

"Uh…sure…mom!"  

'Oh please don't let it be Darien! Oh please don't let it be him!'

      Just then her mother stopped her in front of a middle aged couple, about her mother's age.

'Well, great, I guess my luck has just totally evaporated for tonight'

"Serena, this is…" her mother started but didn't get very far

"I know mom!" then turned to the couple, "It's very nice to see you Dr. Shilds, Mrs. Shilds. It has bee a very long time!" Serena said sweetly. 

'Well it could have been worse! It could have been D…'

      Mrs. Linda Shilds turned around, sounding out the dreaded name. 

"Darien, honey, could you please come over here. I would like to introduce you to someone."

      As I saw her son walk closer and closer to our small reunion gathering by the chimney, I began to know the feeling of 'a dear caught in headlights', not knowing what to do as my heart beat sped up.

      {Darien's POV}

"Yes Mother?" Darien asked as he walked over thinking 'Great, I couldn't stay outside! I HAD TO come back inside! Now I have to meet another boring old friend of hers and dad's…WAIT…Isn't that Bunny?...Yea, it is!' 

"Now honey," Linda started to speak to Darien as he entered the small circle, "you may not remember this young lady, but you use to play with her when you were little! Darien meet Serena Thomson!" 

"Bunny, say Hello!" Serena's mother said

"Hello Darien, It is very nice to see you again."

      Darien was still a little shocked, but still managed a decent "Hello", for his mother's sake.

"Mom, may I go to my room now? I have some very important things to attend to before bed." Serena turned to her mother and pleaded like a five year old. 'Anything to get myself out of this situation!'

"Yes, Bunny! Go on! Good night dear, and Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks Mom! Merry Christmas!" then she turned to my family and me, "It has been wonderful seeing you again Mrs. Shilds, Darien! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

      She turned to her Mother, removed her mask and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

      Darien stood stunned. 'She's even more beautiful then I thought she was!...But that in not way means I'm going to let her get away with making a fool out of me! This means WAR!!!!'

      When Serena faced him again, all she could do was give him a half smile and say "Goodnight"

      I managed to regain some of my senses in time to say goodnight back, in a tone I knew she would understand.

               [Serena- Girls- (Internet)]

MoonBunny- "Well tonight was interesting!"

Aphrodite- "Why? What happened?"

MoonBunny- "Well, for one thing, I met Darien! He is totally hot, totally sweet and charming, and totally not going to be my one true love!

MarsFire- "Well, what happened?"

MoonBunny- "We met on the balcony; it was a totally romantic scene. He asked me to dance and then we took a walk in the gardens. This is where it all goes terribly wrong! 

                        He said his name was DAR. I told him my nick name was Bunny.  In other words we had no idea who the other was. 

                        Then he starts talking about the Shilds' being his parents, and I kinda figured it out from there.

JupiterThunder- "What did you do?"

MoonBunny- "What do you think I did? I politely said goodbye and ran like hell. I'm not stupid enough to stick around and let him find out my identity!

                        Of course, it's not like it mattered in the end!

JupiterThunder- "Why"

MoonBunny- "My mother forced me to go and introduce myself to him and his family. It wasn't a pretty site, he he"

MercuryIce- "So in other words, he is now upset with your actions, and has given you a sign that not all is forgiven! Am I correct?"

MoonBunny- "Right as always Amy!"

MercuryIce- "Anyways, you mentioned another horrendous event happened"

MoonBunny- "Oh yea! How could I forget!"

MarsFire- "Well, what is it BAKA, SPIT IT OUT"

MoonBunny- "Fine, hold your horses, I'll tell you! 

                        A Negaverse monster showed up at the party tonight."

(All the girls)- "WHAT?????????????????????????????????????"

MoonBunny- "Yea, it was right after I ran from Darien. It was attacking a little girl in a secluded part of the garden. Thank the goddess I decided to take my moonlocket with me. 

                        The good thing was, Darien was close by, so I was able to hand over the frightened little girl, and focus on the monster. 

                        And before you even ask, NO he does not know my secret identity!"

JupiterThunder- "Well at least you're ok!"

MoonBunny- "Well, I'm not quite sure about the next time. I don't think I'll be able to handle it all by myself. As it is I'm dead tired. They seem to have gained strength in the past two years."

Aphrodite- "I've got an idea!

                    We can all go and visit you and stay for awhile. How does that sound?"

MoonBunny- "That's a great idea, Mina. I'd feel a lot better if I knew I wasn't alone. I kinda have this frightening feeling that they know a little more about our fuzzy pasts then we do, and I think a lot of it has to do with me!"

MarsFire- "Don't worry, Bunny! We'll ask our parents about a visit, but you need to get permission too, ok?"

MoonBunny- "Yea I know! Thanks guys! Anyways I have to go now, I'm really really tired. Night Night! Bye bye!

(All the rest of the Girls)- "Bye"

      Serena fell asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow!

              [Darien- home- Internet with Andrew]

Tuxboy18 /Darien- "It has been a long night!"

Coolguy /Andrew- "Why, what happened? Did you run into the so called 'snobby' Serena?"

Tuxboy18- "Yea, but that wasn't it, plus I was wrong, she is pretty nice.

                     Of course she is going to pay next time I see her!

Coolguy- "Why?"

Tuxboy18- "She tricked me and said her name was Bunny! If it wasn't for my mom, I would have never found out!"

Coolguy- "Well, I'm just going to have to meet her."

Tuxboy18- "Something strange also happened tonight!"

Coolguy- "What?"

Tuxboy18- " You know those monster attacks that happened a lot over in Tokyo?"

Coolguy- "Yea, why?"

Tuxboy18- "Well one showed up at the party, in the garden"

Coolguy- "Cool!!!!!!!! What happened????????"

Tuxboy18- "Well, a girl named Sailor Moon fought and killed it!"

Coolguy- "ARE YOU SEREIOUS, SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

                  Oh my god, you are so lucky man. You actually got to see her up close? Cool, I hear she and her friends are totally hot!"

Tuxboy18- "What are you talking about? Who is she, and who are her friends?"

Coolguy- "You're telling me you have never heard of SAILOR MOON? Boy, what worl are you living in? I'm talking about the SAILOR SCOUTS!!!!!!!!!"

Tuxboy18- "Oh, I've heard of them, but I never really new each scout!"

Coolguy- "Well, Sailor Moon is the leader of the 5. I wonder what they are doing here!"

Tuxboy18- "Well, all I saw was Sailor moon!"

Coolguy- "That could only mean she is alone. She never fights without at least on other scout."

Tuxboy18- " Well she was alond!"

Coolguy- "So how did she look?"

Tuxboy18- "Well I must agree with the rumors. She was HOT!"

CoolGuy- "I say it again, you are SO LUCKY! Anyways, I've got to go, bye man!"

Tuxboy18- "Ok, bye. Talk to ya tomorrow."

            [Serena- Next Day]

"Mom, I want to ask you a something very important!"  Serena said

"Yes Bunny?"

"Well, me and the girls were talking last night, and well… I was wondering if maybe they could come for a visit?"

"Well, I don't know. How long a visit?"

"I was thinking around…a …semester!"

"WHAT, Bunny, that is a very long time honey. What about school and their families?"

"Well, each of the girls are going to ask their parents. So if you say yes, they can get over here in a few days. And if your worried about school. They can always enroll in school with me!" 

      Serena had thought this over very thoroughly. She didn't wan any reason for her mother to say no.

"Ok Bunny, I can tell you really want to see your friends. I'll talk it over with your father and we will give you our answer at dinner."

'YES!' Serena thought.

               [That night after dinner- Email]

To: MercuryIce, JupiterThunder, MarsFire, Aphrodite

From: MoonBunny

          Hey guys! Start packing your bags, your coming to America! (he he- I know it sounds kinda corny, but hey, you are) E-mail me back soon so we can discuss details. Ok? Bye Bye

                                                                                      **Bunny**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, the fifth chapter is done. Ill try and get the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!  

Oh and PLEASE SEND REVIEWS, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Friends and Enemies

Well, I know it's been like three weeks since I last updated. To all those who liked my story, I thank you and apologize for the wait. Ive been out of town on vacation, and the computer I was using, just didn't like me. But I have finally finished typing the sixth part in this story. I hope you guys enjoy.

I DO NOT, I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASOSIATED WITH THIS TOTALLY AWSOME SUPER HERO.

PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life turned upside down"

By: Tranquill MoonBunny

Chapter 6

[Five Days Later- Airport]

Serena sat in on of the uncomfortable Airport seats, excitingly awaiting her best friends' plane arrival. Every few minutes checking her watch, sighing when she noticed it had only bee 3 minutes since she last checked it, and then staring out the large windows in back, searching for the plane that would bring her friends and scouts. 

Next to her sat a tall, very well built, young man. His deep stormy ocean blue eyes, every so often, wondering onto the petite golden beauty's form, fidgeting in her seat next to him. He wondered if these friends of hers would be anything like this girl he had only known for less than a week. 

"So Darien, I really want to thank you for coming with me! Daddy didn't think it was safe for five teenage girls to be driving around, alone, in my Jaguar XLT. I really don't see the danger, but it was either bring a guy along or bring my mother, and that wasn't about to happen!"

"It's ok "Bunny." Anyways my Mom made me come! She thinks we should get to know each other again." Darien stated in an aloof tone, which really bugged the death out Serena.

"Well that's not that bad…in a way!"

"Yea, well, I can think of a lot better things to do, then to come to the airport and wait for some stupid friends of yours, MEATBALL HEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?? MY NAME IS NOT MEATBALL HEAD, AND MY FRIENDS ARE NOT STUPID! You know I actually thought you were a nice guy, but I guess I was way off base. Why don't you just go jump off a cliff, BAKA!!!!!!!"

      Serena got up and gave an icy glare toward all the people who had stopped and openly stared at the commotion the young couple was causing. At one glance from her, they were shuddering in there seats, and pitying the young man who had turned the Angel into this demon. Darien could feel the unwanted vibes of pity being sent his way, which made him quite embarrassed, to say the least.

[Serena's POV]

'No one talks about my friends like that! He messed with the wrong scout.' Serena thought with a smirk growing on her face, imagining all the horrible things Sailor Moon could do to him.

'There is always the…' but my idea was cut off by the voices of my friends, all calling out to me through the crowed airport.

       My chest tightened, and I felt like crying right there and then. I had never known I could be this happy to see my friends. They were here. They had come to help me in my time of great despair. Yes that does sound corny, but it is true. 

"BUNNY!!!!" The girls all screamed at the top of their lungs, as we all ran towards each other. 

      Hugs were being handed out left and right. No one person got less then three hugs.

"It's so good to see you, Bunny!" Amy cried out as we came in for our fourth hug.

"Oh we've missed you so much!" Mina cried

"It's going to be totally cool, being here in America. I wonder if ill meet any move stars!" Raye stated, with a casual look.

      We all looked at her in shock!

"Just kidding, it would be cool anywhere, if we got to be with you Bunny!" Raye said, receiving another hug from me.\

"So… who's that hot guy, looking over here? Do you know him?" Lita asked me with stars in her eyes.

"You know he kinda reminds me of my old boy…"

"WE KNOW…YOU'RE OLD BOYFRIEND!" Every one said with a sweet drop

      While this all happened, Serena had turned around and found that the so called "HOT" guy was actually, of course, Darien. She watched as he moved through the streaming lines of disgruntled passengers, toward her small group.  

      She turned back to her friends.

"That "HOT" guy and you so put it Lita, is none other than the biggest baka in the known universe. That, my dear friend, is Darien Shields."

"That's Darien, boy is he Hot!" Raye stated

"Shut up Raye! Come on, my car is outside." Serena began walking towards Darien. Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all following closely, not wanting to get separated from there steaming leader. Also wanted to hear what was about to be said between the hot stranger and there closest friend.

      Serena wanted to get as far away from Darien, the jackass, quickly as possible. Walking up to him, not even daring to look into his eyes, she stated calmly…

"Come on, baka. I don't my parents would be so sympathetic, if I decided to leave you here. Though it would be well worth the grounding."

"Ha Ha, very funny Meatball Head!" he said with a smirk.

"MEATBALL HEAD! Hey, I think I like you already. I never thought of that one." Raye started laughing, the other scouts, other than Serena, looking between the devilishly handsome man, their strongest scout, and their fiery priestess, not knowing where this would lead too if it wasn't stopped now. They were just waiting for the glass shattering whine that would soon be used by Serena… But… it didn't come!

"Oh SHUT IT, Raye! Your not here 5 minutes and your already teasing me! Cant you grow up. I know it might be hard for this baboon to understand the meaning of kindness and gentlemanly behavior. But I would have thought better of you pyro."

      Raye stopped laughing, now in shock, along with her other friends. Her friend had just stood up to her, winning the fight. What had come over their dear clumsy noisy Bunny? Where had she gone?

 "And you, Mr. High and Mighty. Shut up and remain so, until I reach the house. If you don't follow these quite simple rules, I will be force to call in a really good friend of mine. And you don't want to mess with her!"

"Oh really, and who might this friend be. Your CAT!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Yea, like a meatball head like your self would ever know someone like the infamous Sailor Moon!"

"Well, Mr. Shilds, Do you really want to find out!" Serena said, glaring at Darien, before walking off towards the exit.

"Lets go! I'm getting tired of this!" Serena called back to the group she was quickly leaving behind.  There was no tripping, crying, or whining, just a calm dignified walk out the sliding doors.

      Raye just decided the best thing at this point was to not think about it at all. To accomplish this decision, she fainted back into Lita's arms. Luckily she wasn't that heavy for Darien to carry. They all walked towards the exit in a daze.

                  [Serena's House- Inside]

      When they arrived at the mansion, Darien left the overly talkative group of teenage girls, to watch "The Matrix", on the big screen TV in Sammy's room. The girls took their bags and dropped them off in Serena's room, which seemed like a master bedroom instead of a regular room. 

      The bed was a King size, with sky blue bed sheets, pillows, and comforter, all covered in little dark blue stars. The walls were painted with murals of the planets and stars almost hidden through wispy clouds. It was beautiful. Even the planets were arranged in the specific spots they would really be in on the date of June 30th (Serena's Birthday).

"Hey Bunny, who in the world painted your room, it's beautiful!" Amy asked

"Oh, I painted it this past month. I must have forgotten to tell you all, sorry!"

"So anyways, where is Artimas. I thought you were going to bring him, Mina." Serena asked, trying to take the focus off of her walls.

"In the bag!" a muffled voice came from one of Mina's carry-on bags.

"Come out of there, your heavy!" Mina opened the bag and let the snow white cat jump out onto the bed. 

"Hi Artimas, It's good to see you again! Luna is outside right now, at the computer lab under the gazebo. We can head there now if you all want to go."

"Sure, that sounds great!" the rest of the girls said.

"Oh, and guys, don't even bother unpacking. In a few days were moving into the White House." Serena said and she walked towards her bedroom balcony with a stairs headed down to the garden.

"OH WOW!" Mina exclaimed, totally excited about the prospect of living in the White House.

      The girls, plus one cat, followed Serena down the balcony stairs and towards the gazebo. The girls made themselves comfy, after everyone greeted Luna. They began discussing the new problems with the negaverse right away. It was a long and boring talk, and after 5 minutes, the topic switched to more important issues, like the latest gossip. All was right in the world at this one moment in time, when the scouts were together again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be out soon, but I first have to finish up my summer readings along with the awful questions, so it may be another week before it's up. Don't blame me, blame the meany teachers at my high school.

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF THIS STORY IS GOOD, OR IF I SHOULD BURN THE REST OF MY STORIES NOW AND NEVER PICK UP ANOTHER PEN OR PENCIL (FOR STORY WRITING) AGAIN. (He He)  


	7. Annoyances of Life

Hello enthusiastic readers of all kinds. It has been a long time since my last update, I know, I'm sorry. But here is the next installment for my wonderful (at least that's what I think of it, He He) story, ready for your enjoyment. So read on.

Again I state a well known fact, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARECTERS TO THE SHOW! IF I DID I WOULD BE A VERY RICH PERSON RIGHT NOW, AND I ALSO WOULDN'T HAVE TO STATE THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF ALL MY CHAPTERS FOR SAFTER PERCOSINS. HE HE.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life Turned Upside Down"

By: Tranquill Moon Bunny

Chapter 7

[First Day Back To School] – [Private School] – [Serena's POV]

      Today, January 20th was the first day back from our wonderful three week vacation. I stood in front of my full length mirror, in my new room, in my new home for the next four years. It was strange living in a house as big as two high schools put together, maybe more. My new room had only been decorated slightly in the week I had been here. The girls had been helping me get settled, knowing how much I hated the idea of leaving my newly painted room, back in Virginia. 

      Each had helped in their own little way. Lita baked the treats, for the two days we were stuck in the room. And I say again "Thank God". I'm not really sure about the cooks in this big white house, so I feel a lot safer eating Lita's great cooking. Besides the small point that I'm trying to get as much of it as I can, before they have to leave again. 

      Amy, who besides being a genius, was a great painter. So she helped me with the actual wall painting. This time I decided to do a moon in one corner, surrounded by the night sky, which gradually turned into sunset on the opposite corner of the room, with a sun, of course. 

      Mina seemed more of a cheerleader then anything else. We let her mix the paint and pour it into the palates. I love her, but I would not trust her with a paint brush. Anyways, she had already gotten to go on a shopping spree for furniture and bed spreads. I must admit that the light blue, lacy bed spread, with little stars cut out everywhere on the top layer, really went well with the theme of my room.

      Raye did her usual, and turned into her bossy self, telling us what, when, and how, to do everything. Good thing I've grown a back bone in the last two years, or I would of started crying instead of grumbling about it, then following her orders. Raye can be very intimidating when she wants to be, and she usually wants to be.

      Anyways, back to the present situation of determining if I should burn the uniform first, or the school. Yes, I use to have to wear a dorky sailor school uniform in Japan, but at least it never felt like I was going to show my underwear if I bent over to far. And then the Sailor Moon uniform comes into your mind, and your try to remind me that nothing can get any shorter that that moon skirt, but I tell you now, that this private school skirt seemed even shorter than that. 

      We had received these uniforms yesterday, when we stopped by the school, on the way to the mall, for a quick emptying of wallets and capture of butterflies. The uniforms consisted of a really short plaid skirt and vest, with a white cuffed button shirt, and black blazer with a little patch on the breast pocket that stated what horribly snooty extremely expensive private school I was about to enter. Thank goodness Lita, Amy, Raye, and Mina would be there for support. We would be are inseparable group of freaks again. Not my words, these are the words of upper classmen in Juban schools. I would never think of my friends as freaks. Myself on the other hand, I may consider that a fact, if these stupid dreams I keep having every night don't go away soon.

      Again, back to the present, It's time for me to join my friends at breakfast. I've finally come to the conclusion that is shall wait until a week to make my decision of burning my uniform and the school. Do you think Raye could lend a little "flame sniper" to the cause? Ok, just asking!

      I walk slowly down the stairs, trying to remember where the dinning room is, when I spot the girls at the bottom. It looks like I've missed breakfast…again!

      We all get into that wonderful stretch limo, which no assassin would ever think held the presidents only daughter. My goodness, couldn't they just let me drive my beautiful convertible to school. I mean, it's not like a kidnapper will all of a sudden, just happen to stop at the same stop light and recognize me, pull out his gun in full view and then somehow get me into his car, so he can drive far away. Hello, we are not in an action movie. We are in the really unbelievable true adventures of Serena.

      When we got to the large stone school "three blocks" from the white house gates, we got out calmly and elegantly. We spoke in Japanese up until we made it to our separation point. We all had different home rooms, and even then, we didn't have a class all together, unless you count lunch as a period, which if you think it's not, then I say you are an idiot. No offense. 

      The girls might not have been in my 1st period class, but the Devil's spawn was. Darien, who would be finishing up his last semester of senior year at my school, just happened to decide to sit right in back of me. Darien was going to be as alone as myself, this period, because Andrew, who I had only met once before and new I liked instantly (as a friend), didn't have this class. So it was only me and Darien. It wasn't the happiest time of my life, I can tell you that. And all started around here.

"Hey Meatball head, don't you say hi to your long time friends." He said with a smirk

      'He used that rude name again! Why can't he just be nice for once? What did I do wrong in my life, to cause this nightmare? I mean, I save the world for God's sake!' But I managed to put in a calm come back.

"Since when have I associated with the likes of a baka, in the presence of peers?" 

"Oh, so in other words you're going to talk to me because I don't see any peers of yours! Do you?" Darien said with amusement written all through his face. 

      I truly felt like calling Baral up, somehow, and telling a little white lie stating that this jerk was some long lost prince of the silver millennium. Knowing the kinda person Baral is, she wouldn't waste one second on getting this baka on her side. Anyways I could truly see them ruling the negaverse together. 

"What do you want Baka? Do you always have to get under my skin?"

"It's what I do best Meatball Head!...Anyways, I just wanted to let you know now, that I'm hitching a ride with you and your friends' after school. I'm staying at the big white house until my parents get back from Texas." He laughed at the disgruntled look that had taken over my lovely and cheerful face. 

      'Why am I being punished? Tell me why? Did I do something awful to someone important in my past life? Maybe the negaverse knows who I really am, and Darien here is just there pawn into making me kill myself instead of having to send more yomas! Yea, that's it!' My thoughts wondered away from the teacher's introductions for the second time.

      Actually, I really didn't here anything she said for the first 10 minutes, until she came beside my desk and told me to pay attention. She also threw in a few choice comments about my status not going to get me anywhere in this school, and blah blah blah. I wasn't really paying attention. Although I did notice that Darien looked thoroughly pleased with his devilishly handsome self…WAIT… Where in this tiny universe did that come from, and how did it get into my thoughts. Darien is not in anyway handsome… Then again, he does have a body like a Greek God!......AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

                  {Darien's POV}    

      The day hadn't started out as well as expected! I mean this whole co-ed thing, just got on my nerves. I had only been at this school for 35 minutes, and already the whole, or at least most, of the female student body found it their sworn duty to surround me and talk my head into exploding. 

      Hey, I might have gone to an all boy's boarding school back in England, but it had one great quality. No Girls. Need I say more.

      Anyways, as I was telling you, I had been mobbed by a large group of girls, at the instant I stepped out of my car. Andrew, who would be thankfully coming to school with me, for the rest of the year, was taken by another group of ecstatic girls, ready to catch themselves a new boyfriend for the second semester.

      It didn't look like I had any hope of getting away from my fans, until a black stretch limo pulled up to the gates, and out stepped the newly appointed First Daughter and Her Friends. All eyes were instantly turned to the new comers. Guy's eyes were glazed over by these five gorgeous teenage girls in really really short school skirts. Girls just stared daggers at these so called women, who could easily steel the show. 

      All looked like they belonged in the latest issue of 'Seventeen' or some other famous magazine. Serena surrounded by her almost would-be-protectors, slowly looked around the courtyard, curiosity showing in her eyes. She was stunning, what else can I say. She seemed to glow with confidence, even with all the death glares and lustful looks shown to her innocent eyes.

       I don't really know what came over me then, but I had the slightest inkling of red hot jealousy spring from somewhere deep in my heart. I mean, it's not like Serena belongs to me in anyway…well besides being the only one who was aloud to totally annoy her, besides her brother of course. I just felt this instant feeling of possessiveness towards this sweet innocent siren. Before I could even stop myself, I was giving some death glares of my own, to the guys on the lawn before me. They seemed to get the picture, because the soon coward away, heading inside to class.

      I shook my head, trying to clear my head of any lingering feeling towards my Meatball Head…Wait when did she become mine. Didn't I just establish the fact that she was in no way mine. This was getting out of control.

      Just then the Bell rang, and I gladly walked into my first period class, slightly dejected that my buddy would not be joining me in First period English. That is, until I saw the vixen, herself, in one of the seat in my classroom. 

She seemed to be writing down something in a small little note book but she quickly closed it when she felt my eyes on her. She looked up at me and groaned quietly to herself, as I specifically chose the seat on her right. My mind making the excuse that I liked to be next to the window.

      I covered the noise of my thumping heart, with a quick talk with Meatball head. She didn't seem that happy. And I can tell you why, but you have probably already guessed. Yes, I made fun of her and on top of that, I went and ruined her day by telling her I would be staying at the white house for a couple of days. Hey, can I help it if my parents have to go to Texas to discuss things with the former president. 

      I mean, I should be the angry one, I'm the one that got left in this boring place, while my parents got to go to exciting places around the country. I've never been to Texas. I wonder if they ride horses to school, like I've heard. 

                 [Right after School]

      The Bell had finally rung. Their first gruesome day at this snobbish school was over and they all felt like celebrating with a nice old fashioned milk shake at the Crown Arcade. But no, they don't live in Tokyo anymore, at least one of them doesn't. They can't even go out and explore this city, in order to find a new hang out. They all had to settle for drinks made and served by the house staff. This was in no comparison to the girl's former hang out.  

      Serena, Mina, Amy, Lita, Raye, and Darien all piled into the built proof limo, disappearing from the view of their curious classmates. It had been a tiring day for all involved, and rest and relaxation was in order. Serena and Mina sat in the section in between the doors, while Raye, Amy, and Lita sat on the long side, facing the window. Darien chose the very front, mostly to get away from the gossip session happening as we speak. Soon Sammy was picked up from his Junior High, which left only the seat next to Darien for him to sit in. Anyways, it's not like he would have sat by his sister willingly.

      All was going extremely well, considering the circumstances, until the car abruptly came to a halt, sending Serena and Mina crashing to the limo's floor. 

"You should really where your seatbelt Meatball Head, you might actually damage the few brain cells that work." Darien said, masking his concern for her well being, with a rude comment. 

"Oh shut up Prince Baka! No one asked for commentary!" Serena stated, not really looking at her rival, but out the door window.

"I wonder what happened!" She spoke more to herself then to any of the 6 other people in the car. 

      Her hand quickly reached for the window button, and brought it down, in order to talk to the secret service guy standing in a fighting position, in front of her door. 

"What's going on, why did we stop?" She asked, receiving no answer, she tried again.

"HELLO, ANYONE LISTENING?"

"GET YOUR HEAD BACK INSIDE, NOW!" One of the men, rudely shoved her head back inside the automobile, sending her crashing into Mina, who had been trying to look out the window.

      The girls gathered together, as they heard the yells and screams from outside. Darien noticed it wasn't really a clinging of frightened girls, but more of a huddle. He really couldn't hear all of there discussion, but he did catch tidbits. 

      The girls forgetting the rest of their company in the limo went into scout mode automatically, as the word Yoma escaped from Mina's mouth.   

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so you all know, Chapter seven and Chapter eight, were originally one chapter, but as I started to elaborate on this, in truth, very short chapter, it turned out to be longer then expected. I would like to state that this is like the half way point, in the original chapter's summery, but it seems that this half has turned out to be longer then the whole original entry. So that is why I am cutting it in half, and making two chapters. Enjoy, and please don't kill me for ending it as I did. 

Please be kind to this writer and send me reviews. I really like your comments, and it helps. 

OH and before I forget. 

I would just like to state a little well known fact. Texans do not ride horses to school. I am a Texan through and through, and I have never seen any such thing done. I don't even know how to ride a horse, he he. So don't believe us Texans are still in the cowboy age. He he. 


	8. Little note from the writer

Hello fellow Sailor Moon Fanfiction readers and writers. I am really sorry for the delay in the next chapter. School is an evil thing created by some unknown person to torture young people like my self, into a boring state of mind. (he he) Anyways I will try with all my might to get the eighth chapter out as soon as possible, hopefully by the end of this week. Well hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters. 

And just to let all you knew readers know, I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters, because if I did, there would be no real reason for me to be writing this story. He He.

Oh yea…

PLEASE REVIEW THIS POUR STARVING SUFFERING WRITER, WHO ONLY WISHES TO KNOW THE JOY SHE HAS BROUGHT INTO YOUR LIVES, IF ONLY JUST FOR A SECOND. He he, go on, review me, it isn't that hard. Just go to the little rectangular box on the bottom of this widow, and click for review, and write what your beautiful heart tells you, he he. Bye bye now.


	9. Team plus one?

Hello my ever wonderful readers. I am so sorry for not updating this faster. It's been so hard to type out the chapters. Please forgive this lowly author, who begs mercy. (he he)

Anyways, here is the 8th chapter. Long awaited, I know. I really hope you guys enjoy this. 

I just want to tell you though, this chapter is more serious then the last, but that doesn't mean that the rest of the chapters are going to be. I just need to show it this way. So here it is.

P.S.- I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS. A VERY RICH LADY AND A LOT OF EXECUTIVE PEOPLE OWN THIS WONDERFUL COMIC AND CARTOON.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life Turned Upside Down"

By: Tranquill Moon Bunny

Chapter 8

[Same scene as the ending of Chapter 7]-[Narrator]

      It was like a bell ringing though the quiet night; you could here a pin drop. The girls sat crowded together, not knowing exactly what to do next. It had been so long since anyone, except for Serena, had fought anything more then an evil fly.  

      But it turns out they had nothing to worry about. As the scream of yet another innocent victim came echoing into the bullet proof limo, Serena seemed to come to a decision. She quickly took another glance out the same window, making sure of something; she then leapt to the opposite door. Once opened, she gave the "follow me and be quiet" glance, to the girls, who were still staring at her. 

      Never had Serena taken control with such skill before. Never had she been so confident of what she was doing, that it shown through her eyes like a beacon of light in the darkest of places. But it didn't take long for them to come out of their stupor, before realizing that the people out there needed them, and they were no help just sitting there like idiots, when the once proclaimed ditz of the sailor scouts didn't even need to take a second glance before turning and running towards the ally directly ahead. 

      Darien rushed to the open limo door, only seeing the girl's backs as they ran away.

"Serena, where do you think your going? GET BACK IN HERE!" He yelled, but none of them, especially his Meatball head, heard or paid attention to his concerned yells. 

      Seeing that this wasn't going to get him anywhere, he turned back to Sammy, who was staring out the opposite window, watching the yoma rampage through the street. Darien called out to him as he ran after the girls, telling him to stay put. Sammy really wasn't paying attention.  

'Now I can see the family resemblance!' Darien thought as he tried to find where the girls had gone.

[Girls]

"In there!" Serena pointed to the ally in front of them.

      They made it to the dark thin crevice in-between the two short buildings, without any of the secret idiot agents seeing them. 

"Ok guys, I think it's safe!" Amy stated, she thought she had heard Darien calling after them, but she didn't see him now, and so supposed it was safe.

"MOON PRISIM POWER"

"VENUS STAR POWER"

"MARS STAR POWER"

"MERCURY STAR POWER"

"JUPITER STAR POWER"

      And once more, there stood the Sailor Scouts. Rested and craving for some yoma ass kicking. They were the infamous team, ready for battle.

      Serena, with her new found leadership skills kicking in once more, jumped onto the roof of the building to her right, giving no time for the others to come up with a strategy like usual. It was all Serena. They followed, all wondering what had happened to their klutzy Ondigo Atama. But no one dared to stop her, for fear that the new Sailor Moon was just their imagination, and any minute they would return to consciousness only to find out that they had been put into a coma because of Moon's high pitched wails.

[Darien's POV]

      I ran, with my head practically spinning around on my neck, trying to find some clue as to where the five girls had just gone. 

'Who knew they could all run that fast. It must be some Japanese thing.' My thoughts ran astray, up until a glint of light of a strand of golden hair caught my eyes attention.

'I knew they came this way!'

      But as I reached the opening, I didn't find a trace of anyone of them. 

'Where could they have gone?' I asked myself.

'Do I even want to know?'

      I was ready to turn away, walk back to the limo, and uncomfortably tell the secret service agents that the President of the United States' daughter and her four friends had run off and disappeared. That's when I saw those flashes of colors on the roof. Probably a good thing too, it's not hard to figure out who would have been blamed in the end for Serena's meatball headedness. 

      So I did the only thing that came to mind. It was perfect for this very situation. I ran after the colors.

[Serena's POV]

      'Where did the negaverse get these things? I mean like what, did they buy them at a flea market. Because if these things have flees, they are so in for bigger issues at this moment. For one they are going to die very very soon, and they are so ugly it's pitiful.'         

      I really don't know what had come over me. Suddenly, hearing that cry for help earlier, had sent an all familiar chill down my spine. Nothing mattered except saving those innocents out side my limo door. And telling you that I felt even the slightest bit of excitement, would be a lie. Who could ever enjoy fighting and killing? It has never sparked one single happy thought in me, and I hope it never will.

      I seem to go off track a lot, don't I? Anyways, back to the present.

      Like I was saying earlier, this monster, as Americans called them, was really ugly. It was shaped like a giant bear, rabbit, and lion thingy. And to top that all off, he had deadly spikes sticking out of its arms, and was shooting them off any chance he/she got. 

      The second I set foot on the battle field, other wise known as the park, I got an ugly wooden spike shot right by my ear. 

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it? I am the legendary Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! Put on this planet, fort he sole purpose of kicking Negaverse trash just like you! Get ready to get moon dusted, nega-slease!"  I got the monster to look my way again, taking it's focus from my friends, for at least a few milliseconds. 

"SO SAILOR MOON THINKS SHE CAN SAVE THE DAY! WELL THINK AGAIN WEAKLING! TONIGHT THE MOON WILL SHINE UPON YOUR GRAVE! DIE!"

      It roared and shot at least 15 of it's very very sharp wooden spikes right at me, giving me no time to escape. My friends could do nothing. I could do nothing. 

'So this is how it ends?' My thoughts calm and tranquil as I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow that would inevitably kill me.

[Darien's POV- A few minutes before]  

      My heart pulse quickened, my speed increased, and all of a sudden I was in excruciating pain. Not from running, at least I think. No this was pain in my heart. Painful, but then again filling me with a feeling of completeness combined with dread. I didn't know what to make of it. I had only felt it once before, and that was no where near the extent this time.

'What's happening to me?' I thought, as this unknown pain lessened as I started to quicken my pace. 

      I could feel it. Like a rope connected to my heart, I was being pulled towards the fight. I didn't know what to think, all that could come to mind was…

'I'm possessed!'

'Then again I can still think for my self, just can't control my body that seems to have grown a brain of its own.' 

      Just then I felt a jolt of determination, courage, and sadness entered his train of thought. Like a lightning bolt had just struck him on purpose.

'Now I know those aren't my emotions! WHAT IS GOING ON?'

      Then again at least half of me seemed to know what was going on. Even if it wasn't the logical side, which I greatly prefer. 

      My hand then lifted up to about my shoulder height, and made a fist. When it opened, to my great confusion and shock, a perfect blood red rose appeared. Next thing I know, I'm in a tux, hat, and cape (with a deep read lining). It almost reminded me of my Christmas Masquerade costume. 

      My feet never stopped. And I was in the air, before I even realized that I was jumping. I landed in a tree, thanking my lucky stars that I had great balance. But it didn't seem to matter anyways. My body was still on it's own.

      My head turned down, and that's when I saw the first moments of the battle, along with the ugliest monster I had ever seen (not scary, just ugly). And not to far away, stood the beautiful Sailor Moon, just as she had been the other night, ready for battle. I then noticed that the legendary members of Sailor Moon's team, had decided to join in this fight.

      Sailor Moon began to talk to the monster, ending her speech by calling it ugly.

"What is she doing?" I asked myself quietly, somehow feeling that  I would find out soon enough.

      And I did. The monster's speech was short, but to the point, ending with more then a few sharp pieces of wood flying at Sailor Moon. She had no way of getting out of the way in time. I could see to my left, that the others watched with frightened eyes, as they saw that they had no way of saving her in time. 

      That's when I felt it, as my foreign body leapt from the secure branch. I could feel a sense of raw fright filling my heart. These were my own emotions. The others weren't mine, but they still invaded my mind. I knew then, that I was feeling Sailor Moon's true emotions. Like a book, I could read the feelings of fear, dread, and acceptance.  

      I heard her voice in my head, as if she was saying it right in my ear.

"So this is how it ends?"

'No…it isn't!' Answering her, in thought, as my arms grabbed on to her. The spikes closing in on us quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Hello again, I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, so cross your fingers.(he he) 

Please review me. I helps my very very low self-confidence (he he). 


	10. Dreams and roses

Hello all. Here it is!

Here is the next chapter, ready for all your eyes to read. 

I hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! I WISH I DID, BUT THAT'S PROBABLY ALL IT WILL EVER BE, A WISH, HE HE. ANYWAYS READ ON, HE HE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life Turned Upside Down"

Chapter 9

By: Tranquill MoonBunny

[Serena's POV]

'No…it isn't!' 

            I heard his voice even before his arms encircled me.  I don't know how, but it's as if he was whispering it in my ear. 

            And then I was in his arms, flying up into a tree, just moments before the blast would have hit me. But my thoughts weren't even on the fact that I could have just died. I know, I must be a ditz. Anyways, like I was saying…Never had I felt more complete then in that one little second in which I was wrapped safely in this man's arms. 

            All of a sudden, I got this image in my head, of myself starring at a guy's eyes, while we stood on a balcony, him dressed in armor. And just as fast as it had come, it was gone, and I blinked, trying to regain the lost image. 

            Then reality came back into play. There I was standing in a tree, looking into these two gorgeous stormy blue eyes, and for once I couldn't think of anything to say. I know, 'the world is coming to an end, Serena doesn't have anything to say'. But still, it's like I was stunned into silence, a weirdly comfortable silence. 

            He was the first to say anything. I'm sorry he did though, because that's when he turned his eyes away from me. I think I preferred the silence.

[Darien's POV]

            Here she was, standing in front of me, one of the most beautiful women in the world, and I couldn't say anything. I could have died a happy man, just starring into those beautiful sky blue eyes. 

            Yea, I know, now my minds possessed. But hey, I don't care. I'm just happy I was able to save her. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I needed to protect her no matter what. 

            Her blinking caused me to fall back into the real world. I looked down, and saw that the girls had finally defeated the monster on their own, and were searching for their missing leader.  

"I think your friends are looking for you." I said calmly, not really wanting her to go.

"Um…I guess your right!" She took a while to say back, now looking down at her feet. 

            She turned around and was about to jump to the ground, when she quickly tuned her head to face me again. Her question was simple, but it still bewilders me how I answered it.

"May I know your name?" She asked

"Sailor Moon, you may call me Tuxedo Mask!" I said without even flinching at the ridicules name.

"Thank you for saving me…Tuxedo Mask!" She said, turning around, and jumping in between Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. 

            Both scouts looked at her, then up, seeing me, my gaze fully on their leader. They looked about to shoot me down, but Sailor Moon, waved her hand telling them to leave me be. They looked at each other, and then looked back at my masked figure. 

            Sailor Mars called to the rest, reminding them of the battles ending. Sailor Moon began to walk with the two other scouts, away from me. I didn't know what possessed me this time, but before I knew it, I was calling out to the leader of the Sailor Scouts. My hand clenched into a fist again creating another perfect thorn-less blood red rose. As she tuned her face back to mine, her eyes caught sight of the rose falling into her open hands. I left.

[Serena's POV]

            The rose was beautiful, that's all I could think. I looked up again, only to find my masked hero gone without a trace. He was a mystery. A mystery I swore I would solve. 

"HEY…EARTH TO SAILOR MOON! Come on Meatball head, we need to get back to the limo." Raye, probably realizing that I wasn't paying any attention to her, grabbed my arm and began to pull me along. 

            No one noticed, or cared, when I opened my subspace pocket, and slipped the rose into it. I didn't feel like having a lot of questions thrown at me right now. I was in too much of a daze to answer anything of importance. 

            I really don't remember how I detransformed and got in the limo, but I know it had to have had something to do with the girls pulling me. I guess they thought I was in a small state of shock over the imminent death I had just faced. Maybe I should have told them who my savior was, but I told myself that all that could wait.

            When we got back in the limo, Darien was furious with me for just up and leaving the protection of the limo, when it was dangerous outside. My response or lack there of, caused him to sit back and grumble angrily all the way home. 

            When we reached home, my first thought was to be alone. I quickly told the girls that I was really tired, not a complete lie, and preceded unaccompanied to my room. 

'You should have stayed and answered their questions! Now there going to be worried about you when there is no reason for it…or is there.' My thoughts were all a blur at this point. 

            In the time it took me to walk up the stairs, and into my room, my health seemed to deteriorate. Everything was spinning before my eyes, I could hardly walk. I felt like I had a really bad hangover, not that I know what a hangover feels like…he he. Anyways, my feet luckily managed to carry me to my bed, where I collapsed, falling into a deep sleep immediately.    

            The dream, which I had been having every night since Christmas Eve, came quickly.  But it felt so much more real this time, I just couldn't explain it.

**_{Dream}_**

_I stood behind a large pillar covered in roses. My breath was ragged. I had just managed to escape the watchful eyes of my friends and loyal guard. My first thought had been to transport to earth, the beautiful blue planet that was forbidden to the silver millennium. _

_Now I was here, my biggest wish fulfilled on a whim of my fancy. I didn't have much time before the girls would find me. Just as I had gathered my courage to walk from behind this venison pillar, I ears caught the sound of footsteps. I gasped. _

_            My intention had only been to come to earth and explore, not to meet its people, who were supposedly barbarians. My fear rose as the steps grew closer to where I stood.  The goddess must have not been on my side, for the wind blew at that exact moment, blowing my dress into full view of the earthling. _

_"Is anyone there?...Show your self!" His voice range with authority and something else which I couldn't figure out, but made my body shiver as a feeling of warmth swept over me. _

_{Dream Change}_

_            The ball was starting, and I could barely hold in the feeling of dread. I stood at the top of the grand staircase, watching the many beautiful couples dancing. My mother, calm and serene as always, sat on her throne, waiting for my company. _

_            How could everyone be gay and cheerful, when at this very moment, the wonderful earth and it's prince could all be lost to the forces of evil. No one took notice as I looked out the tallest window at the sky, to the earth shinning with all its brilliance._

_'Can this be the end of all I hold special? Is my love, still fighting his people in the name of my home? Will he come back to me?' These thoughts had been running through my head for days now, and with no word from my prince, how was I to know if the end of all I knew was close or not. _

_'Stop thinking those dismal thoughts… If he was dead, I would surely know… Wouldn't I?'_

_            It seemed as if my body, giving me time to gather my thoughts, had begun to walk down the stairs on it's own. I held onto the gold railing with the little strength I had, keeping my legs from collapsing, as my mind was telling them to. _

_            As I reached the last few steps, a warm hand was placed on mine. It sent shivers down my body. Only one person could get this kind of reaction out of my body…My love._

_"May I have this dance Princess? It very may be our last...!" _

_            My head turned, bringing my eyes in full view of his beautiful wonderful face. His eyes shinning with merriment and love, through the white mask he wore._

_"Oh course... Endymion!"_

_{Dream Change}_

            _My world was crumbling before my eyes. I could still feel the evil witches eyes glaring at my bowed head. My eyes were bleary with the many tears that were falling. And in my lap laid the dying body of my one true love. _

_            I couldn't hold back the convulsive sobs my body was making, as I watched his life bleed away. How was it fair that this man die protecting me. _

_'It should be me!' that's all the coherent thinking my mind could make. _

_            The man I loved with all my heart was leaving me more each moment, and soon I would be alone. Then I feel his hand on my cheek, and I open my eyes to stair into his stormy ocean blue eyes. The only thing I can focus on clearly._

_"Do not cry my love!" He winces in pain. _

_            Why must he die? Why must things end in this way? _

_            I ask the impossible of the gods and him._

_"Endymion…please…Do not leave me!"_

**_{End Dream}_**

With the dream's end, I awoke to find my face wet with tears.  Each night I went thought the same dream, followed by suddenly waking and finding my cheeks wet from crying. I didn't know what was going on, but all I know is that these dreams couldn't be from something I ate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you my wonderful readers, for being patient with my slow self. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You might find it funny, but I almost felt like crying when I was writing this, he he. 

Anyways, stay tuned for the 10th chapter, coming soon to Fanfiction.net . 

Bye Bye


	11. The pain of remembering

Hey everyone, this is the next chapter which you guys have been waiting for. I'm sorry that this isn't exactly going to be an exciting chapter, but it needs to be put in. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for sticking with me, he he.

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARECTORS. 

"Life Turned Upside Down"

Chapter 10

By: Tranquill MoonBunny

[Darien's POV]

            When the girls finally returned to the limo, somehow unnoticed by the guards again, they seemed to be dragging a dazed Serena. Her eyes were clouded over, blocking off all view to what the angel might be thinking. 

            I acted on impulse and began my usual uproar about how stupid Serena was, and this time added the fact that the girls had lost their minds as well. They all took it without a word…that is, except for Serena. She didn't even seem to be paying attention to me as I ranted on, but as soon as I got to the part about there being a so called monster outside our confines, she stated in a neutral voice, with a hint of authority… "Oh, do shut up Darien! Save it for next time…I'm too tired to participate in your little game right now!"

            I was practically shocked out of words. She had managed to throw me off once again…I had no comeback. So I was reduced to sitting back and mumbling angrily to myself. The girls seemed to relax at their friend's words, but I also spotted a hint of worry on their faces. 

'Why do they look so worried?' 

'Is it Serena?'

            But my wondering stopped about there, because at that point, I found myself standing at the entrance to the 'house'. It was time to forget my worries, at least for a little while, and go watch some new release movies in the home entertainment room. 

'One great thing about being the vice president's son, and staying at the White House…And yes, I know there are a lot more then one…but anyways…this place has a nice cozy 30 seat, miniature IMAX theater, all for the viewing pleasure of the first family…Ahhhhhhh, isn't life great.'

            Serena had gone upstairs already. I had seen how her knuckles had tuned white from the death grip she was giving the railing, and I had to hold myself back from helping her, with the knowledge that the help would not be appreciated…at least not by me. I don't know, I feel that this fact should have affected me less then it really did. At that moment, I felt like I had just lost a small part of myself…but I managed to recover quickly. 

'Maybe it's these knew super powers…Man I can't believe that I'm a Super Hero…Me…I can't wait to tell Andrew…wait a minute, I can't tell him…I can't tell anyone! This sucks!'

'Well…maybe it's not THAT hard…I can do this! I am Tuxedo Mask…dorky name, but it works…I am the protector of Sailor Mooo…' (snore)

            By this time, I was already sitting in the theater room, alone, dozing off to the opening credits of ALADDIN! My last coherent thought was rudely cut off, by the fact that I had just entered a deep sleep, in which my latest of repetitive dreams played in my mind.

**_{Dream} _**

_            There I am, surrounded by roses. There are so many different shades of pink ones, blue ones, purple, etc. I can even see a small cluster of black roses, hidden near some pure white ones. It's a strange feeling that comes over me then, as if I'm in my home. This is where I belong. My natural habitat…not that over exaggerated building a few meters away, that they like to call a castle. I'm free…for the moment, until my friends figure out where I've stormed off to. And I doubt that will give me much time to give a thorough check up on my precious gardens. It has been days since I've had the chance._

_            I am walking on the path that leads to my favorite part of my sanctuary. At the end of this walk way, stands my red rose garden. Practically every rose which grows in this place, is perfectly colored to the reddest shade of red imaginable, almost to the point that I might call them my blood roses. _

_            That's when I finally hear it, the tiniest sound, yet loud enough for me to make out a small gasp. I know it's not mine, and my generals would surly not be playing hide and seek. I walk faster. Could it be that someone has been able to penetrate the castle's defenses without so much as a guard yelling? Might this man be a danger?_

_            There is a breeze from out of no where! I see white material floating in the air, coming from behind that pillar.  What is that? _

_"Is anyone there?...Show yourself!" I hear the words escape my lips before I even know what I am doing.'_

_{Dream Change}_

_            The guards did not spot me…Thank the gods! I must find Serenity, and tell her my news. I have longed for this very moment for days, and yet it seems I dread what the outcome must insure. Is all lost? Can it be that evil will prevail this time?_

_'Stop it Endymion, You know very well that thinking these thoughts will get you no where. You must find your princess, and ease her worries about you!' The little voice told me, and practically controlled all my movements henceforth. _

_            To be precise, I couldn't care less if a monkey was controlling me at this moment, for this is when I spotted my dear Princess Serenity. All specs of reality vanished from my mind to be replaced by the lovely images of my love descending the grand staircase. But what is this? She seems as though she is almost ready to cry._

_' But__ what dare make this angel cry…or who…?'_

_            Just then I realized that Serenity must be worried about the events on earth, including myself. I walked over to the staircase, ready to place a beautiful smile upon her lips. She does not se me yet. I will change that! _

_"May I have this dance Princess? It very well may be our last…" I said, placing my hand on top of hers._

_"Of course…Endymion!"__ She smiles_

_{Dream Change}_

_            The pain is excruciating. It seems like fire is running through my veins. This is the end, I can feel it…I know. _

_            The witch is still cackling, at her work. She wanted me, but now she will be just as glad to let no one have me…not even my dear Serenity... but what of Serenity?_

_            I manage to open my eyes. Hers are squeezed shut, but still tears escape. Just then I fell the tremendous pain in my heart. OH… It hurts much more than this single body wound. My whole mind and soul are being ripped. _

_            I raise my hand to her sobbing face. She quickly opens her beautiful blue eyes, and looks into mine. Tears still falling…never ceasing. I only hope she does not suffer long without me. She is alive…thanks to me…that is all I care about!_

_"Do not cry my love!" Oh it hurts to speak._

_            Is this how the fairy tale ends. Shall we ever be together._

_"Endymion...please…Do not leave me!" She asks the impossible of me, knowing very well that this could be our last seconds together. By the gods, she is beautiful._

_{End Dream}_

            I wake up to the ending credits of the movie. My mind is having a hard time trying to adjust to reality. But what is weird, is the fact that thought this is a dream, I can still feel the invisible wound in my side. Such is the case, each time I fall asleep. The dream is a powerful one, and who knows what it could be trying to tell me. Anyways, it's not like I'm not going to ponder about it next time, so might as well skip this whole annoying issue until then. I out of here…I've got to go get ready to go out in like…5 minutes…shit….need to hurry…Andrew will be here any second…(KNOCK KNOCK)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it's really just a repeat of the last chapter, but I had to. I needed to explain it from Darien's point of view, which I didn't get to do last time. So this is it. Next time will be really better. And I do mean really better. It's the like one of the high points next chapter, so DO NOT MISS!!!!

Well send me a lot of reviews, hopefully not mean ones. THANK YOU!           

P.S.

I might be putting out another story out very soon, so be watching for it.


	12. Heart at war

Hey my wonderful readers. I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but school has been totally hectic lately. A lot of projects and tests. You understand thought. Anyways, here is one of my favorite chapters of my whole story. Hope you like it. Please leave me lots of reviews! 

P.S.

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!            

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life Turned Upside Down"

Chapter 11

By: Tranquill MoonBunny

[Middle of the Semester]-[A Battle]-[Serena's POV]

            It's Saturday night, and what might you ask am I doing! I'm fighting nega-scum, that's what I'm doing. 

'What A Life!!!'

            Ok, so let's recap on what has been going on the past few weeks. Lets see…um…oh yea…School sucks, the negaverse has decided to kill us by sleep depravation- with all the midnight battles, who can find time for sleep. Anyways, as you can tell, everything has just been going down hill since Christmas. I really hoped that it would be just a fluke, but I guess fate just isn't on our side.

            Darien and I are still fighting like cats and dogs, but at least I don't have to see him very often. Except for the occasional class here and there, we're never together in the same place long enough to get a full insult across. But that's ok; I'm having a harder time keeping my thoughts straight around him. And It just don't work when you stare at the guy's lips when he is calling you Meatball Head. I guess this is just my curse…doomed to fall for my arch enemy. 

            But that information really isn't important right now. My priorities should be focused on the 3 very strange monsters the girls and I are fighting right now…along with Tuxedo Mask.

'God he is fine!!'

"SAILOR MOON…CONCENTRATE" Sailor Mars yells, taking her concentration off the fight with her own three horned freak for a few seconds, causing her to get a nasty slash across her arm.

'She is so going to blame that on me!'

            So anyways, here I am standing in a tree, waiting for a clear shot. Mercury is right next to me, out of the way in order to get her readings. Venus and Jupiter are fighting the hairy monster (bad hair day). And then there is Tuxedo Mask, who is fighting off the tiny one.

'Who cares if he has minimal fighting powers! He saves my life all the time, he's tall dark and mysterious, and his roses are way romantic!'

"Sailor Moon, throw your tiara at it's left horn!" Mercury has finally found the weakness for Mar's monster. Thank good ness, it looks like this is the last one, the others are practically dust already.

            I charge up my tiara in my hand…it burns a little, but my hand will heal before the next battle…hopefully.

[Narrator/Everyone's POV]

            She flung the tiara, anticipating her warm soft bed with the end of this battle, when all of a sudden the monster turned to send an attack at her. Mercury jumped out of the tree quickly, but Sailor Moon just couldn't get her limbs to cooperate. 

            Tuxedo Mask had just sent a handful of roses at his own monster, finishing it off, when he felt it. He felt her heart beat speed up, her body go stiff, her calling out to him in a shrill scream. He was running towards her with the speed of a bullet, when it hit her. He was too late. All he saw was the ice energy ball hit her, sending her falling from the high tree branch.

            Sailor Moon's broach snagged on a small branch as she fell, causing it to fly off and Sailor Moon to become Serena in the blink of an eye. In this weaker form, she was knocked unconscious when she landed on the ground. 

            Tuxedo mask was the first one by her side, cradling her head in his lap. All he could think about was 'my god, Sailor Moon is Serena…and I couldn't protect her!' He hung his head low, staring at the face of the girl he had always thought of as a beautiful carefree teenage girl. To find out that he might not have to suffer this fate alone, brought him extreme joy, but great sorrow at the single thought that he might loose the most important person in his life in return.

            Sailors Mercury had already done a full scan of Serena's body with her computer, when all the girls surrounded them. Jupiter quickly stared daggers at Serena's masked crusader, pushing him aside and picking up her beloved friend. 

"You were supposed to protect her, god-damit. She could be seriously hurt, and its all your fault!" Jupiter yelled, angry with herself for not being able to save Serena that it all came out on Tuxedo Mask. 

            Tuxedo Mask's guilt worsened ten fold with her hurtful words, which he knew were in every way true. He had failed Sailor Moon. Tears began to fall silently down his cheeks. The only one to notice them though, was Sailor Venus, who had been watching him very closely this whole time. 

"Who are you?" She asked without thinking.

"What, Venus, can't you concentrate you ditz. We have more important problems then who this idiot is!" Raye yelled angry with everyone. 

"No…I mean, well yes…but I mean…tuxedo mask who are you? You must be someone we know, or else you wouldn't be acting so surprised at Serena being Sailor Moon. And I can tell, you know Serena…I mean in her normal form…you know her! So I ask again, who are you?" Venus felt the tension between the scouts. This is what they had wanted; now no one was really sure they should know. 

            Tuxedo Mask's hand was on his mask, before he even realized what he must do. As his hand tightly held the small white mask and tugged, he heard gasps escape from the girls he had been partnered to for the last 3 months. 

"Darien…!" Raye was the first to squeak, unable to hide the shock in her voice. 

            A few more minutes passed before Lita came to her senses again. 

"Guys, this is all really nice and all, but Serena is still out. We should really get her back to her room so she can rest."

"Oh yea, come on guys!" Raye called as she and Lita began there nightly exercise of jumping roofs. 

[Serena's POV]

            Everything was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. It scared me. Where was I? Was I dead? Was I dieing? I couldn't tell anything. But just as the darkness had appeared, then it disappeared, to be replaced by the first scene in my dream. I didn't know what was going on. But I knew, I would soon find out. I felt this dream would turn out way different from any of the others.

**_ {Dream}_**

_            I stood as I normally do, hidden behind a pillar in the __Earth__Palace__'s garden. I heard the footsteps, I heard the voice, I felt the gasp I let out. All was the same…Until I came face to face with the man I had thought about every morning since these dreams had started. All I could decipher though, was his eyes. But that's only because that was the only place I was looking. _

_            His eyes held something I had never before seen in a man who was looking at me. They seemed to be calling out to me. All I can say here is that I would have followed this man to the end of the world at that moment. He could do with me what he willed, as long as I got to stare into those beautiful stormy ocean blue eyes. _

_{Dream Change}_

_            My head swam for a few seconds. I felt as if I had been though a black hole and back. I looked up, and I recognized where I was. I stood atop the stair case._

_            Before I could get ahold of my senses, I was gliding down the smooth marble steps, as usual. As always, I felt his hand before he even touched me. _

_            It was him again. It was my prince, and he was leading me out onto the ballroom floor. He spun me around, my head becoming foggy once more. Then he stopped. He pulled me into him._

_            I just stared at his lips, as they traveled closer to mine. His arms wrapping around my waist, to get a better hold of me. I was glad, for I may have fallen without it. My legs had become like jelly. _

_            His lips met mine._

_{Dream Change}_

_            People are screaming all around me! I don't remember this part. What's going on? I'm being pushed outside onto the balcony by a crowd of people. I'm screaming for Endymion. Where is he? The pushing stops._

_            I look behind myself, there is no one there. I'm terrified by now. I hear a cackling laugh to my side, I turn. I see her! She is flouting two feet above the ground. She is laughing, and it seems it is directed at all the chaos happening around me. But why?_

_            She is starring at me. Chills go down my back. Who is she? Do I know her?_

_"Well Princess, you have come right to me, how nice. But where are your protectors, where is your mother? Are you all alone, my dear? Oh, how sad!"_

_"What do you want Baral?" My voice caries, showing a courage I don't feel. But wait…What did I call her…Baral? That's her?_

_"What I want?...What I want is your kingdom destroyed, and to have the silver imperial crystal at my control!"_

_"You'll never win, you witch! We will destroy you!" I could see the red growing in her eyes with every word I shouted. I knew what she was going to do, before the sword appeared._

_            In her arm had appeared a long black sword, which reflected the explosions happening all around us. Then within the blink of an eye, she was standing in front of me, ready to slice into me. My eyes shut tight, my body awaiting its contact with the sharp end of the blade. That's when I heard it._

_            There was a clash of swords, as a body pushed me down to the ground. I looked up and I saw my prince in a deadly fight with my enemy. But at the same time all I could look at was his face…my prince…was __Darien__!_

_"Prince Endymion…we meet at last! Will you not consider changing sides, my prince. Leave this weakling and her falling kingdom. Come join me. Together we could rule the universe." She said trying to sound seductive, but seeming to fail miserably._

_"I would rather die, then betray my love! I would never join an ugly bitch like you!" Endymion said as his sword came down on hers once more._

_"How dare you…no matter…you both will suffer the same fate soon!"_

_            That's when her sword struck its foe's master. Endymion staggered backwards, dropping his sword right before he collapsed to the ground. I crawled to him, sobs racking my body, as the tears ran freely. I placed his head on my lap, my dress already soaking up the blood around him. Who knew it would end like this._

_            He looked up at me, his eyes showing the pain he was experiencing. His hand came up to hold my face, and wipe away some of my tears. He always hated to see me cry._

_"Don't cry my love!"_

_"Endymion…please…don't leave me!" I whispered  _

_"I'm sorry…Serenity…" he gasped out, his hand falling to the ground, his eyes rolling back, a single tear sliding down his now lifeless face._

_"ENDYMION…!" I cried, my body feeling as if it was splitting. And it was. Half of my soul had just died…leaving me alone in the rubble of my home. All I could think of was that I didn't want to suffer the fate I was being given. I didn't want to be without my Endymion. Without him, I am nothing! _

_            That's when I saw what lay by my loves limp body. His sword lay in a puddle of his blood, still gleaming, calling me. My mind hardly knew what my hand was doing as it reached and grabbed hold of the hilt, bringing it closer. My eyes looked at the sharpness of the sword's point. My finger traced the tip, drawing a small drop of blood from my skin. _

_            Baral watched me closely, wondering what I was about to do. This would have been hard to answer since I couldn't tell eighter. I looked down again at my lover, and then it was all clear. I whispered my last words._

_"I will be with you soon…I love you Endymion!" My hand held the sword pointed at my heart. I pulled as hard as I could. I didn't even feel the point penetrate, but I knew it had, for my body fell quickly onto of his. _

_            We would always be together. Our love could never die…!_

_            A single tear fell from my eyes, as I took my last breath._

_{Dream End}_

            I sat up gasping for air, sobs racking my body. I could still feel death's hands on me. I was scared, sad, and so alone. 

            I looked around me, and finally noticed that I was lying in my bed, in my room, on…Earth! This was my home now…the forbidden planet of my past life. How ironic! 

            My mind came back to me, and all I could picture was Endymion…No…Darien's body lying in my lap, the blood surrounding me. I started to cry harder again. My life of this time, was a joke to the past. How cruel destiny had been. To take away my love the first time, then…make him hate me. Is my life a joke?

            I was just sitting there crying into my hands, when the door to my room swung open. There stood the only man I had ever and would ever love, but never love me back. What was I suppose to say? I knew who he was! I knew he had to be Tuxedo Mask, for Darien was the only one who was bound to me. I had wondered many times before how Tuxedo Mask had always known when I was in danger…Everything made sense now. 

            He was looking at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He had always been the strong one, when it came to controlling our emotions. I was usually the weak one…as is in everything! But it had always been easier for me to read him, back in the silver millennium. He didn't have reason to hide his emotions then, not like now. Though I don't know why he would need to still. 

            That's when I noticed that the girls were piling into my room, and now I was surrounded by my dear friends and protectors of this life and the last. Here were the girls…no…women who had given everything, their life included, to save my mother's kingdom. Here where the women who had taught me everything from swords and hand to hand combat, to ballroom dancing and seduction. They were the women who I had enjoyed countless gossip sessions in the palace garden and at Cherry Hill Temple. I could have told them anything…but…could I tell them this?

            Would their views of me change? Would they hate me now? Would they make me stop fighting? Would they understand…would they desert me? 

            How could I know what they would do? Did I really even want to find out? Did I want to see their dissapointed faces?…No I didn't…I would not tell them…I would not tell Him!

            They were talking to me, they were asking me questions which I couldn't answer. I just wanted to be left alone…left alone to morn for a dead mother, a dead kingdom, and a dead past.

"Go away!" I whispered, afraid of my voice. They didn't hear me!

"GO AWAY NOW…please!" I cried harder as they stared at me in shock then slowly left on by one, with worried expressions glued to their faces. 

            Darien was the last to leave. My face was turned towards my window, so I never saw the hurt and worry in his eyes, which never left my body as the door closed. I got up from my bed, tears still falling like an endless waterfall. My heart was full of turmoil which I couldn't see the end off. Now what was going to happen? What was I going to do?

            I walked towards the window, the moon was shinning brightly, more then I had ever seen it do. It seemed as if was trying to say hello to me, happy that I had finally remembered it. I gripped the windowsill, my knuckles turning white.

"Why did you do this to me?...Why did it have to be this way?" I yelled at the moon, wanting answers, but expecting non. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey hoped you liked it. Ill try and get the next chapter out soon, thought this time I will actually have time on my hands. He he. Bye bye. 

LEAVE ME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!! He he


	13. A war within me

Hey Sailor Moon Fanfiction readers,

If you are reading this story for the first time, I hope you enjoy it. If you have read it before and have been waiting for the next chapter for the past 6 months, all I can say is I'm so sorry. I've had so much work for school. And even though it's summer right now, I have tons of homework due the first day back, and that's only a month and a half away people. As it is I have to write half of my major 4000 word essay by today, and then I have to email it to my teacher. It's my senior year, and I hope you guys will forgive me and my late chapters, because I'm going to be swamped for the next year. Anyways, I hope you accept my deepest apologies. I hope you love the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life Turned Upside Down"

By: Tranquill MoonBunny

Chapter 12

[Narrator]

            Serena changed quickly. Darien started worrying from day one. It took her best friends about a week to figure out something was definitely wrong with their leader. The school noticed problems in about two weeks, which lead to her parents finding out two days later.

Everyone tried their best to get her to open up to them. Darien's concerned questions never got him anything more then teary eyes from Serena. Mina, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Serena's Mother, Irene, only ever received fake smiles that never reached her eyes, and annoying answers like "I'm Fine!" or "Don't worry!". The school counselor could only come to the already well known conclusion that "Serena Thomson was indeed depressed!"  Ken, Serena's father, had tried to have a nice "chat" with his "little princess" when Irene's concerns became too much, but after FIVE of these "chats" were interrupted by "official government problems", he had to give up.

So weeks passed, Serena ate and slept less, her grades dropped, and most of all she never laughed or smiled. Her fighting abilities seemed to diminish every time the Scouts were called upon, and Tuxedo Mask could only do so much. She seemed to be a doll, going through the movements, but not really living.

[Present (Three Weeks after Serena's fall)]–[Darien's POV]–[3rd night battle in a week]

'What the Hell is she doing!'

            That's what kept repeating in my mind each time I saw Sailor Moon nearly get hit, etc…Why wasn't she even trying? Why wasn't she thinking? She would have gotten her body sliced in two a second ago, if I hadn't done my hero thing. She was being careless with herself…almost as if she didn't care if she got killed!

'NO…don't even go there Darien! Serena would never think that way!"

            But who could really tell lately what Serena was thinking?

'She hasn't been herself in weeks.' Darien stared at the Heroin who stood only a few feet in front of him.

            Then I saw it, the spike the monster had just thrown was headed straight for Sailor Moon…But she wasn't moving. I know she saw it, because I felt the adrenaline rush, but she wasn't getting out of the way. A split second later, I was throwing a steel tipped rose at the detesting object, and flying off with Sailor Moon in my arms.

            I jumped up into a tree, and then continued on until I got to the nearest building's roof. She was struggling in my tight hold when we landed, and when my grip loosened, she jumped away from me, as if I was fire. I felt a slight tug in my heart when I noticed that I missed her in my arms.

She had tears in her eyes. I was about to try and comfort her when she tried to run off. Luckily I caught her wrist before she could jump off the ledge.

"What is your problem Sailor Moon? You're not even trying out there! I've had to save your but three times already, tonight! I shouldn't even be having to! Its like your trying to get yourself killed…"

"It is none of your business what I do and how I do it…"

"It's my business when your stupid ditzy habits place me and the girls in danger! You're their leader and the only one strong enough to take out these monsters…"

            I knew what I was saying sounded cruel and heartless, but as long as she kept herself alive, I didn't care what she thought of me at that moment.

"So that's all I am to you…to the girls, I'm just a ditzy teenager who is needed and wanted around for the simple reason of killing monsters…"

"Serena you know I didn't mean it that …"

"No, if it's such a big hassle for you, then don't save me. Don't even come near me!"

"SAILOR MOON…"

            I watched her jump down from the building, go to the monster, moondust it and run as fast as she could. My heart was breaking. I saw the pain my thoughtless words had caused. It would be my entire fault if she distanced herself from everyone even more now. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, but I doubted she would even listen to me now.

            When I finally came down, the girls were waiting for me. They knew we had had a major argument, and this wasn't the time to discuss it. We all left that battle sight, and headed back home.

{Serena's POV}

            All I could do was stair at the moon. My balcony had a great view of each stage, and tonight it was my favorite one, the Full Moon. It always calmed me down somewhat. I tried thinking of Darien's and my past selves, but my mind just kept sweeping me back to my present dilemma.

I knew that Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, and even Darien were worried about me, but I couldn't help feeling that Darien's rash words held his real feelings about me in them. I could take me and Darien only being friends, but him hating me…I didn't know how to take all this in. Things were so much better when I didn't know I was some stupid reincarnated princess of a long dead mythological kingdom.

            I needed to do something…anything to change their opinion of me…something to show them that I wasn't just a dump blond crybaby. In that moment I had a brilliant idea.

            Before long, I was passing secret service men and maids, in my favorite bunny pajamas. I headed towards the one place I knew my father would be at 12 midnight on a Saturday… the oval office. I knocked on the door, and soon heard my dad's voice calling me in.   
            I think he was really surprised when I stepped into his office. We hadn't seen each other in over a week, least of all talked to one another. 

            He stood up, and ushered me to the big comfy couch. Just seeing the love in my father's eyes as he sat down across from me, made my spirits lift. I guess I must have dazed out, because I soon hear my dad calling my name, as if to get my attention. He has this worried look on his face, and I know he wishes to god he knew what was going on in my head right now.

"Serena…was there something you wanted to talk about…?"

"Um…yea…dad, I…"

            I stopped mid-sentence. I mean I just felt plain stupid asking for…

"Daddy, can I get a personal fitness trainer?"

            Ok, ok, so it's not like I was asking him for feminine products or anything, but hey, I've never wanted to workout before…Hell… I hate working out!

"Sure, baby…you know… you could have just called one yourself…"

            Idiot!!!

"Yea…I know…I…I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you, and anyways I haven't been able to see you lately, so I thought this would be a good time…are you really busy?"

"Of course not, sweetie, I'm never to busy to be suckered into giving you something!" he chuckles, I smile.

"Thank you daddy, I think ill go to bed now…night night…pleasant dreams, dream about angles and dream about me!" I went over and kissed him on the cheek, then walked over to the door.

"Serena…"

            I turn back to face him.

"Yes daddy?"

"Are you ok?"

            I hesitated in answering, I couldn't exactly tell him my problems, but I really really wished I could. To be ten again, and be able to run to my daddy, the strongest man in the world, and have him solve all my problems for me.

"No dad…but I will be…don't worry?" I smiled my first real smile in weeks, and walked out of the office.

[Narrator]

            Over the next month, Serena trained every morning in secret from 4 a.m. to 6 a.m.  At first it had been slightly difficult to get up two hours earlier to go work her body to the bones, just to be sent to school right after, but she was copping. Her trainer, Alex, was great, and was almost cute enough to maker her want get out of bed. I said ALMOST! Anyways, along with the daily workout, Alex taught her the correct way to accomplish flips, kicks, punches, and so on. Alex taught her how to use each of her senses to the utmost. And I even have to admit, being the narrator and all, that all of these accomplishments made her a way better fighter. I mean I've always been a Sailor Moon fan, but come on…you have to admit she wasn't the best fighter in the group…but now…boy, can she throw a punch!

            Ok, back to the story.

            Well, like I said, her new fighting skills were showing up frequently in their battles. Of course Darien was going to notice. Serena had somehow accomplished the feet of keeping Tuxedo Mask at a distance. He never had to save her from sharp flying objects, energy blasts, curses, etc.  She just flipped out of the way…or killed the monster before it even had a chance to call Sailor Moon some stupid unoriginal name. It was so miraculous, it was almost creepy.  And somewhere deep down, Darien knew he didn't like the battles this way.

He wanted Serena to be weak and helpless…

 he wanted her to need him…

 he wanted to be her hero…

 he wanted his meatball head back!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, six months and this is it? But hey the next chapter is when all the major hero, love, drama stuff happens. So hold on, it will be out soon, so please be patient with me. Please Review and tell me what you think, ok…


End file.
